shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Takashi/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Enhanced Strength Takashi has shown to have the strength of a pirate captain, rivaling most. Doing such feeds such as lifting his sword, this is rather heavy. Normal men who have tried to pick it up, failed showing that he is able to put strength behind every blow and swing of his blades. Enhanced Speed Takashi’s speed like that of an average pirate captain as well, he is able to move fast when needed. Although he prefers to take things slow and painful, if needed he can deliver quick and deadly blows with his sword and chain like blades. Making him a extremely hard to get a hit at him, because of the ability to create a chain of blades. Immense Durability Takashi Durability is one of the best among the Hakuri Children; he claims he can take some many hits because it is his love for said gentlemen, which makes him so durable. The haki type he uses as well, creating a barrier like form right around his body to help to dodge damage from most devil fruit attacks and other attacks from non-devil fruit users. Grandmaster Assassin Takashi by far is one of the most skilled assassins in the world; his skills rival that of Mitsuhide Kuroda. Both enjoy what they do and are good at it; Takashi has mastered many styles of assassination from silent to over the top styles. He claims to have mastered 20 styles of assassination from close to wide range types and a few types of his own creations. This mostly evolves his sword and the Daburu Fruit’s chain creation of the blades. Swodsmanship Takashi’s swordsmen ship is extremely hard to dodge or to do anything with it, he is able to compete with the greatest masters. He has a style all his own, he claims without even moving he can take down 10 men at once. Mostly because of the abilities of the Daburu Fruit, which has proven true. Masochist Takashi is by far the most disturbing Masochist of the Hakuri Children, much like Vincent he wants to test the limits of men’s powers. He loves to see the men he faces in pain and when they get angry he wants to feel their anger, often shouting out for more anger from them. Devil Fruit Main Article- Daburu Daburu no Mi The Daburu Daburu no Mi (ダブルダブル) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to double any attacks by cloning it into a long chain like form. Daburu for “ Chain”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Chain-Chain''' Fruit'. Strengths and Weakness Haki Takashi has shown to be able to use haki from the first year when he was created; he has shown to have a master level in most and an expert level in one. It took him most of his life to learn haki, he seems to be still training with it as well. Due to all the enemies he makes he is constantly using haki to help him fight. Kenbunshoku Haki Takashi has shown to have a master level in this type, taking only about 3 years to fully understand it thanks to the teachings of Demetrius. Busoshoku Haki Takashi again has a master level in this type of haki as well, he has mastered most of this type is determined to master it fully. Because he wishes to protect his father from all of the impure ones, who dare wish to do harm onto him. Haoshoku Haki This type he is still learning since Demetrius is one of the luck ones to have this type, natural the hakuri children and Takashi himself can use it. He has shown to be still learning it but has an expert level of it, being able to take the likes of any Devil Fruit user or Non-Devil Fruit user. Signature Skill God's Love By far one of the most sadistic signature skill of any of The Hakuri Children, Takashi claims that he is the incarnation of God’s everlasting love. His techniques in this style are used with both close hand-to-hand combat and the use of his sword. Along with some assassin’s tools, he has show to give one of the most disgusting outcomes when it comes to battling male opponents. Takashi seems to have the ability to have a steady growth in power when he himself is “excited” to say the least, when it comes to fighting a male opponent. It has proven when he had to fight a very handsome marine captain and the ending was a sight that even made Sengoku having to take a moment to take in everything that had happened. *'Karasuhebi'''- a special made sword, called the Karasuhebi. Completely constructed from rare materials and is the sword that “ate” the Daburu Fruit. This sword takes the form of a western sword, but with more of a curve on the blade itself. *'Jouro-' this is a technique using an umbrella that he keeps in the sheath of the sword on his back. Afterthrowing a special Umbrella that has been equipped with springs into the air, it will release a hailing "shower" of Neddles. It cannot be dodged by moving away since the needles cover a wide area in all directions. Many other abilities have not been seen yet in battle. *'Jouro Shower'- Takashi has shown that he can summon needles to his hands as well, he seems to have a very larger amount that he can summon and throw them at opponents. Much like Tsuyaka who can produce long jade sebon, Takashi can almost do the same. But produce a metal sebon, then he can throw them at opponents and often aiming for their vital spots. Although if fighting a male opponent, Takashi will purposely try to fire at their cloths trying to reveal their bare flesh. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages